


Power Rangers: Morphenomenal Heroes Season 1

by Crystalias



Series: Morphenomenal-Verse [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mecha, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalias/pseuds/Crystalias
Summary: This is the first season of my reimagining of Power Rangers.Like some of the other work I've already posted on this site, it is also on DeviantArt.
Relationships: Angela/Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston/Original Character(s), Jason Lee Scott/Trini, Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver
Series: Morphenomenal-Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807060
Comments: 2





	1. It's Morphin' Time Part 1

We open on a red planetoid in deep space.  
  
 **PLANET NEMESIS, KYOURYUU SYSTEM  
10,000 YEARS AGO...**  
  
We zoom towards the ground where we see two armies facing one another. One army is composed of grey rock-like monsters and monsters ranging from a knight to a pig, led by an alien that looks like a blue skinned monkey in golden armour with wings. This is the warrior known as Goldar, second-in-command to Rita Repusla. The other army, however is composed of warriors wearing suits of different colours and forms. They are The Power Rangers, elite warriors from all over the cosmos with the goal to protect the universe from the forces of evil. Goldar steps forward.  
  
Goldar: Who dares stand in the way of Empress Rita and supreme victory?  
  
A warrior steps forward, Alka The First Red Ranger (after the deaths of The Original Team).  
  
Alka: We are The Power Rangers, Guardians of the Universe and everything in it. Our leader wishes to speak to your "empress".  
  
Goldar: (looking at every ranger he can see) What leader? Where is he?  
  
???: I'm here, Goldar.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of white lightning hits the ground in front of both sides. Emerging from the lightning, a blue skinned being with facial markings representing his role, and dressed in robes of white and gold walks towards Goldar. This is the great wizard, Zordon of Eltar.  
  
Goldar: (growling as he speaks) You.  
  
Zordon: Let me see Rita, Goldar. There doesn't need to be anymore bloodshed.  
  
Goldar: Follow me, Eltarian.  
  
The warrior then leads the sage towards a dark tower. We fade to the throne room of the tower. Sitting in the throne is a woman with very pale skin, wearing green armour and a staff composed of gold and a red ruby. The is Rita Repulsa, Empress of Evil. Goldar walks in with Zordon. Goldar bows before Rita, who is staring at Zordon.  
  
Goldar: My Empress, I bring you Zordon of Eltar. He wishes to try and negotiate.  
  
Rita: Goldar, leave us.  
  
Goldar: Are you sure, Mistress?  
  
Rita: Yes, Godlar. If all talk falls through, kill every Ranger standing before this palace without hesitation and mercy.  
  
Goldar bows and takes his leave. He gives Zordon a foul look before flying off back to the battlefield. After a moment, Rita rises from her throne.  
  
Rita: Zordon, my old... friend. Last time we talked, you tried to kill me.  
  
Zordon: We both know that's not true, Rita. Zedd had corrupted you-.  
  
Rita: Stop. (walks slowly towards him) You know why I'm here?  
  
Zordon: Yes.  
  
Rita: You know I have The Green Coin?  
  
Zordon: Yes.  
  
Rita: Are you going to surrender the other coins?  
  
Zordon: ... No, and I don't want to fight you either. I promised-.  
  
Rita: You promised my mother you'd watch over me and keep me safe. We both know you broke her promise the last time you fought Zedd to protect The Zeo Crystal.  
  
Zordon: Zedd lost his way and was my responsibility. You both were. It's not too late to turn back, Rita. Don't follow in your father's footsteps.  
  
Rita: (sighs deeply) It's too late for that, old friend. Now, I'll ask one last time and you'd better give me the right answer. Are you going to surrender The Power Coins to me?  
  
Zordon has one of his hands slowly moving behind his back reaching for something, and Rita summons her staff which emerges from the ground and into her left hand.  
  
Zordon: Don't make me do this, Rita.  
  
Rita: (as she loses her smile) I'll take that as a no.  
  
She then launches into the air, raising her staff in order to strike. Zordon, moving faster than Rita, reveals a small device.  
  
Zordon: White Tiger!  
  
Zordon gets engulfed in white light and transforms into The White Ranger. Zordon unsheathes his sword and blocks Rita's strike, creating a shockwave that destroys the windows. Outside, however, Goldar smiles sadistically at that site as if that was the signal he was waiting for.  
  
Goldar: WARRIORS OF RITA, DESTROY THE POWER RANGERS AND RETRIEVE THE POWER COINS!  
  
The putties charge towards The Ranger Army. Alka turns to his comrades.  
  
Alka: Fellow Rangers, we are to protect this place with our lives. If this is to be the end, it's been an honour fighting with you. Rangers Forever, Never Surrender!  
  
All fourteen Power Ranger Teams charge and engage Rita's forces. The Supersonic Rangers strike fast and hard with the aid of The Battalion Rangers. Alka faces Goldar.  
  
Goldar: The first Power Ranger. It's an honour and privilege to slay you.  
  
Alka: (summoning a sword) In your dreams, Grifforzarian.  
  
They engage. Alka goes on the defensive as Goldar takes to the skies. Alka gets knocked back after Goldar lands a near-fatal strike. Alka's sword switches to it's gun-form and is used to blast Goldar's wings, causing the warrior to hit the ground. Alka moves onto the next fight as we cut to Zordon and Rita. Zordon crashes through a stone pillar and hits a wall. Rita tackles him through it and slashes at him with a knife. Zordon drags her out a nearby window and they fall towards the ground. Rita lands on her feet and Zordon hits the ground, bleeding.  
  
Rita: (aiming her staff at the wounded hero, preparing a energy blast) You should've co-operated, Zordon.  
  
Before the blast hits him, a Pink Ranger tackles Rita and kicks her into the side of her castle. The Pink Ranger walks over to Zordon, unmasking to reveal a white skinned alien with blue hair and yellow eyes. This is Dulcea, Zordon's wife from KO-35.  
  
Dulcea: Zordon, Alka says we have to retreat.  
  
Zordon: (as the rest of Zordon's team arrives) No, we can end this conflict now.  
  
Red Ranger: Whatever we do, we do it now. (points to The Green Ranger) Gosei, help Dulcea get Zordon out of here and onto the ship. (point to The Blue and Yellow Ranger) Kaku and Lammie, we distract Rita for as long as we can, giving everyone enough time to get the hell of this rock.  
  
Kaku and Lammie: Yes, Henshin!  
  
Zordon: Henshin, she'll kill you.  
  
Henshin: I know, Brother, but it'll give you guys time to get out of here. It's been an honour fighting with you.  
  
Zordon: (understanding) And you.  
  
Gosei and Dulcea carry Zordon by his shoulders and run, blast any Putty that tries to hinder them. Zordon looks back and hears the screams of his team as Rita kills them one by one. In a few minutes, they've reached the other Rangers, who begin teleporting away.  
  
Alka: C'mon!  
  
Zordon lets go of Dulcea and Gosei, taking their morphers, and heads back towards a floating Rita.  
  
Gosei: Zordon, what are you doing?!  
  
Dulcea: We have to leave! There's nothing left that we can do!  
  
Zordon: (summoning a capsule) There may be one way. In case I don't survive, Dulcea, look after our son.  
  
Dulcea: You have my word.  
  
Dulcea leaves with the other Rangers as Zordon starts an incantation. Purple beams emerge from the capsule, grabbing Rita's castle, her forces, and herself. Fighting back, she slams her staff into the ground, trying to stop being dragged into the capsule.  
  
Rita: I REFUSE TO BE IMPRISONED, ZORDON!  
  
Zordon: I HAVE TO!  
  
Rita: (after her staff snaps in two) THEN YOU WILL SHARE OUR FATE!  
  
She fires a blast at the capsule and is sealed within it. Energy from the capsule bombards Zordon, causing him to phase in and out of reality while yelling in pain. He teleports to a ship that arrives above him. He arrives on a command deck where a red and gold robot is waiting. This is Alpha-5.  
  
Alpha-5: Master, what happened?  
  
Zordon: (phasing still) Rita's... imprisoned... No longer a... threat. Time capsule energy... need containment tube.  
  
Alpha-5: (pressing a few buttons) Tube is ready, Master.  
  
Zordon walks over to the tube and gets in before he disappears forever. The tube glows blue and Zordon's face appears.  
  
Zordon: Thank you, old friend.  
  
Alpha-5: You're welcome. What of Rita Repulsa?  
  
Zordon: She's no longer a threat. Alpha-5, The Power Coins-.  
  
Alpha-5: Are safely onboard along with the Morphers of your brother and fallen teammates. Do you wish for the coins to be converted into Power Morphers?  
  
Zordon: Yes, for I fear this new term of peace will not last and the time will come when a new team will rise to face whatever comes to destroy the universe.  
  
We fade to black as Zordon's ship heads for Earth.  
  
 **EARTH, SOL SYSTEM  
PRESENT DAY**  
  
We cut to a 16 year old kid of Japanese-American descent practicing karate in front of a window in The Angel Grove Youth Centre as the radio plays in the background. This is Jason Scott.  
  
Radio Newscaster: Good morning, Angel Grove! It's another sunny day on this side of Nevada, with no rain clouds in sight. In local news, Jason Lee Scott is returning to Angel Grove. Our resident martial arts champ left before he could finish his last year at school to be with his family due to matters his family refuse to comment on. And now, here's two songs back to back. Rockstar by Nickelback, but first here's Baker Street by Gerry Rafferty.  
  
Jason walks over and switches off the radio as Ernie, the owner of The Youth Centre, walks in.  
  
Ernie: Thought I heard you in here, Jase. Everything okay?  
  
Jason: Alright, Ernie. Just doing a practice workout before school.  
  
Ernie: That's good. Kids like you need the exerice, right? How's things at home?  
  
Jason: Oh, y'know, no stopping The Scotts. How's Margaret?  
  
Ernie: We're struggling a bit but we manage. Glad to be back at school?  
  
Jason: (Realising something) Crap, school's starting in ten! See ya, Ernie.  
  
Jason grabs his bag and heads out the door. Jason gets his bike and darts down the street as Baker Street plays in the background. He arrives just before the bell rings. He leaves his bike at the bike lock and head to the entrance. Suddenly, a splash sound is heard. Jason turns to see a 14-year-old Caucasian kid, Billy, drenched after being hit by a water balloon. Jason heads over.  
  
Jason: Billy!  
  
??? 1: WORLD RECORD IS BROKEN!  
  
??? 2: Yeah, Broken! Hahahaha!  
  
Jason turns his attention to a fat kid and a skinny kid, both in their late teens, They are Bulk and Skull.  
  
Jason: Hey, guys, lay off him.  
  
Bulk: Yeah? Make me, Scott.  
  
Billy: Jason, it's not worth it.  
  
Bulk: Listen to your pet nerd, Jason. Scoot.  
  
Jason: (as the bell rings) Grow up. C'mon, Billy.  
  
The two kids head inside, ignoring Bulk and Skull's laughter. We cut to the gym where we see a 15-year-old Lebanese girl doing gymnastics on a balance beam. This is Kimberly. She manages to do a backflip off the beam and land safely feet first.  
  
???: Not bad, Kim.  
  
Kimberly turns to see a 15-year-old girl of Chinese descent leaning against wall. This is Trini.  
  
Kimberly: Thanks, Trini. I think I could've stuck the landing a bit better.  
  
Trini: Trust me when I say you were good. How's Matt?  
  
Kimberly: He's just excited because it's our anniversary date tonight.  
  
Trini: Awe, that's great. Hard to believe it's been two years.  
  
Kimberly: Speaking of dates, have you asked Jason out to Homecoming yet?  
  
Trini: Wha-?! Jason? Noooo, why would-? (changing the subject to avoid embarrassing herself) Oh, class is starting! Did you know class is starting?! Let's go to class!  
  
Kim chuckles as the two head out of the gym. We cut to Class Z-16. Jason and Billy walk in when an 15-year-old African-American kid headlocks Billy to give him a noogie. This is Zach.  
  
Zach: Billy, you excited for your first Karate Class later?  
  
Billy: Yes, Zach, now quit the noogies.  
  
Zach: Huh, why are you soakin', B?  
  
Jason: Starts with a Bulk and ends with a Skull.  
  
Zach: Billy, you've gotta tell Kaplin.  
  
Billy: Guys, it's fine.  
  
???: What's fine?  
  
A 16-year-old British-American kid walks in. This is Matt, Kim's boyfriend.  
  
Jason, Zach, and Billy: Hey, Matt.  
  
Matt: Billy, did those douchebags do that to you again? Need me to teach them a thing or two?  
  
Billy: Matt, it's-.  
  
Matt: Just kidding, Bill. (handing Billy his cap) Here, have that. That'll make you feel cooler than usual, bud.  
  
Billy: Matt,-  
  
Matt: It's okay. I have plenty at home anyway. That's yours now and it's a sign that I'll always have your back.  
  
Billy: (nodding while trying it on) Thanks.  
  
Kimberly: (walking in) Bout time you got rid of that thing.  
  
Matt: What, you didn't like it? (hugging her)  
  
Kimberly: Eh, I thought it was messing up your hair more than usual.  
  
That's when Bulk and Skull waltz in.  
  
Bulk: Hey, Billy Goat, you need to learn to dodge.  
  
Skull: Yeah, Billy Goat.  
  
Jason walks over.  
  
Jason: Hey, Asshat. Why don't you pick on someone that can fight for a change?  
  
Bulk: What'd you say, Scott?  
  
Before anything can happen, their teacher walks in.  
  
Mrs. Appleby: Is there a problem, boys?  
  
Bulk: No problem, Ma'am.  
  
Mrs. Appleby: Then take you seats.  
  
We cut to a space shuttle heading towards Nemesis, which is moving towards Pluto. We zoom into the cockpit. We see three astronauts, Grant Naylor, Doug Paxton and Danielle Cranston, preparing for descent.  
  
Danielle: Promethea, this is Sentai-16. We are beginning our descent towards the new planet's surface. Do you copy?  
  
Promethia: Copy, Sentai-16. You are clear to proceed.  
  
The shuttle lands on where the battlefield was. Doug and Danielle exit the shuttle.  
  
Grant: I'll keep the engines running in case of emergency.  
  
Danielle: Thanks, Grant.  
  
The two walks along the old battleground. Danielle looks towards the sky.  
  
Danielle: (thinking) Billy, one day you'll make a discovery like this.  
  
Doug: Hey, Danielle! Look at this!  
  
Danielle runs over to Doug, who has unearthed The Time Capsule.  
  
Danielle: That's one weird looking container.  
  
Doug: Help me lift it out.  
  
Danielle: (touching the jewel on the lid) Got it.  
  
However, an unknown force pushes the two astronauts back. Danielle looks back in horror. The Time Capsule begins to open after Danielle touched it. Four beings, one of them is Goldar, emerge laughing. Danielle and Doug start to run but four beam grab the two of them and drag them close to the capsule. They look in fear as Rita emerges.  
  
Rita: Finally, I'm free. Thank you, good people. Tell me, does Zordon still live?  
  
Danielle lets out a tiny gasp. Doug is the first to answer.  
  
Doug: Zordon? What, is that your name for a pet or something?  
  
Rita: You don't know Zordon? What year is it?  
  
Doug: 2013.  
  
Rita: And what planet do you hail from?  
  
We cut to a dark futuristic room before Rita receives her answer. Lights start switching on. A small robot walks in as a blue tube pulsing with blue energy switches on to reveal a face, Zordon's face.  
  
Zordon: Alpha-5, are you alright?  
  
Alpha-5: Affirmative, Zordon. Ayie-yie-yie, my joints are stiff. It'll take a while to be fully functional. We seem to be picking up a huge energy surge, Master. (walks over to a console)  
  
Zordon: Have you verified the source, old friend?  
  
Alpha-5: Almost... (takes a step back from the control console) Zordon, it's from Nemesis.  
  
Zordon's expression turns to regret as he knows that it means...  
  
Zordon: Rita's escaped.  
  
We cut to black.  
  
To be continued...


	2. It's Morphin' Time Part 2

We open in space, on the top edge of the dark side of The Moon. A spaceship approaches and slowly heads for the surface. Before it touches down it transforms itself into Rita's Palace. It is a dark tower so terrible and imposing, that it has a neon sign saying Bandora's Palace over the front door. We pan up to the main tower to see Rita looking down at our home with a grin as Goldar walks up and bows before her.  
  
Rita: So this is Earth? Looks different from the last time I visited it.  
  
Goldar: My queen, shall I begin the assault?  
  
Rita: No, not yet. (raises her staff) GNOSAKA FIREI STRAKKAR!  
  
A red line scans the planet. Rita becomes curious.  
  
Rita: This planet has no planetary defence systems in place.  
  
Goldar: (sniffs twice) They're decades away from that kind of technology.  
  
Doug: (off-screen) We have no planetary defe-!  
  
Grant: Oh, shut up, you numpty!  
  
Rita spins around, turning her attention to the astronauts who she has partially fused to the wall.  
  
Rita: Sorry, I forgot you three were still with us. (aims her staff at Doug, releasing him from the wall) You have done well, "Doug". As promised, I'll let you go.  
  
Doug: Oh, thank God. Thank-.  
  
Doug's thanks is cut off as Goldar rams his sword through Doug's chest, killing him.  
  
Danielle: DOUG!  
  
Rita: He really should've kept his mouth shut. You two were wise not to speak.  
  
Rita walks towards what looks like a lab filled with clay sculptures that move by themselves. She is greeted by a white alien working on sculptures based on The Putties. This is Finster.  
  
Finster: Ah, I was just about to call you, My Queen.  
  
Rita: Finster, old friend. Back to work, I see. What delightful monsters are you making today?  
  
Finster: Well, I decided to make Putties for your first attack. They should serve you well.  
  
Rita: Excellent. And Finster? Don't disappoint me.  
  
Rita takes her leave as we fade to The Command Centre.  
  
Alpha-5: With Rita back, should we contact any of The Rangers?  
  
Zordon: I doubt any of our friends are still alive.  
  
Alpha-5: Then what should we do?  
  
Zordon: (sighs) Start selecting possible candidates for Ranger Recruitment.  
  
Alpha-5: Are you sure? This didn't work in 1969.  
  
Zordon: I'm aware. Select five overbearing and overemotional humans.  
  
Alpha: Oh sweet Barza, not that! Not Teenagers!  
  
Zordon: Correct.  
  
Alpha-5: Ay-yi-yi...  
  
After Alpha says that, we cut to The Angel Grove Youth Centre where Jason is teaching his first karate class of the year. Billy is trying to keep pace with the others but is having trouble.  
  
Jason: (noticing this) Yame. (walks over to Billy) Billy, watch and repeat but at your own pace.  
  
They both do Jason's kata together.  
  
Billy: I'm hopeless at this, Jason.  
  
Jason: Never think down on yourself, Billy. One day, you'll be as good as the rest of my students.  
  
Billy: I appreciate the confidence boost, but-.  
  
Bulk and Skull arrive.  
  
Bulk: Oi, Jackie Chan! Teach us how to beat people up!  
  
Skull: Yeah!  
  
Jason: (after Bulk and Skull made stereotypical karate noises) First of all, that's offensive. Second of all, that's not the reason why I train people in karate-.  
  
Bulk: Skip the speech. I didn't sign up for The Speech Team.  
  
Jason: Okay, Bulk. Since you think you know what to do, show me your moves.  
  
Bulk: That a challenge, Scott? Very well. Watch and learn.  
  
Everybody gathers round to watch. Bulk takes a breath then starts throwing punches and kicks that a toddler could do, and screaming like something demented. This goes on for a full minute... until he punches a wall. Bulk lets out a very tiny squeal in pain as everyone laughs. Skull goes over and helps his friend walk towards the juice bar.  
  
Ernie: So, how'd your first lesson go?  
  
Bulk: (squeaking in pain) I don't wanna talk about it.  
  
Ernie: Eh, suit yourself. (switches on the TV)  
  
As Ernie watches the news, we pan over to our soon-to-be-heroes.  
  
Trini: You did great, Billy.  
  
Billy: Thanks, Trini, but I wouldn't say great.  
  
Zach: B, you don't expect to learn everything in one go. You start small then work your way up. That's how Jason taught me.  
  
Jason: Yeah, when you weren't chasing after Angela.  
  
Zach: Hey, she's playing hard to get.  
  
Billy looks something up on his phone while the others talk. His eyes widen after seeing something on a website.  
  
Billy: No...  
  
Trini: What is it?  
  
Then everything begins to shake.  
  
Ernie: Earthquake! Everybody run!  
  
Everyone runs outside. The entire city is in panic. Matt reaches the group.  
  
Matt: Guys, what's happening?!  
  
Kimberly: We don't know!  
  
Jason: Kim! Matt! Stay together!  
  
Our five heroes get separated from everyone else. They run onto the main street when, to their surprise, the shaking stops after we pan to reveal a huge squad of Putties standing before them. Then, after a brief silence, Goldar lands in front of the group. He points his sword at them  
  
Goldar: I am Goldar, servant of Rita Repulsa! Your planet is now under her rule! Surrender and you might receive mercy, but I doubt it!  
  
The Putties, suddenly come alive and run rampant throughout the city. Two grab Kim, Trini, and Billy.  
  
Jason: Zach!  
  
Zach: I'll get Billy. You get the girls.  
  
Jason runs up and tackles one of the Putties dragging Trini. After he kicks it around, he turns to see Trini decapitate the other Puttie with a tornado kick.  
  
Jason: Trini?  
  
Trini: I learned that by watching you.  
  
Kimberly: Guys!  
  
The two then rescue Kim as we pan over to Zach. To Zach's surprise, Billy takes out the Putty with a couple of side kicks.  
  
Zach: Not bad, B.  
  
Billy: Thanks. Let's get back to the others.  
  
We cut to The Command Centre. Scenes of the teens fights are observed by Alpha.  
  
Alpha-5: I've picked five candidates. They seem to be able to handle a few Putties.  
  
Zordon: Then it's time. Bring them here.  
  
We cut back to our heroes reuniting, just as Goldar arrives with more Putties.  
  
Goldar: They could be trouble. Kill them.  
  
The Putties charge at the teens but then all five of them are engulf by multicolored beams and take flight.  
  
Goldar: What the hell?  
  
We follow the five beams that fly over Nevada. Then after a few miles, they zoom underground towards Zordon's spaceship and land in the middle of The Command Centre.  
  
Jason: (checking on Trini) Everyone alright?  
  
Trini: Yeah, but where are we?  
  
Zach: Looks like an advanced version of The Batcave. Billy?  
  
Billy: (pressing a few buttons) Maybe we could find out where we are by using this console.  
  
Alpha-5: (stepping out of the shadows) No! Don't touch that!  
  
Everyone takes a startling step back from Alpha-5.  
  
Billy: No way. A fully functional andriod.  
  
Alpha-5: Um, hi?  
  
Zordon decides to make his presence known.  
  
Zordon: Greetings, Humans.  
  
Everyone turns to Zordon.  
  
Jason: Who are you?  
  
Kimberly: What are you?  
  
Zordon: My name is Zordon, a great sorcerer from the planet Eltar. I see you've met Alpha-5, my assistant and friend.  
  
Trini: Okay, I'm confused. Why are we here?  
  
Zordon: The answer is simple, Trini. I have chosen you five to become a new team of Power Rangers to protect your world from Rita Repulsa.  
  
Jason: How do you know Trini's name?  
  
Zordon: I know all of your names after connecting myself to what you call The Internet.  
  
Alpha-5: That was after I located you and brought you here before those Putties killed you. You're welcome, by the way.  
  
Zach: I think he's playing a trick on us.  
  
Zordon: I assure you, Zachary, this is no trick.  
  
A white orb emerges from the floor and starts showing images of the battle from 10,000 years ago and before that time.  
  
Zordon: Ten thousand years ago, the universe was cast in darkness and disarray. In order to bring peace, an ancient warrior named Barza created fourteen teams of Power Rangers to destroy The United Alliance of Evil. The Power Rangers were an elite group of warriors tasked with protecting the universe from various threats. I was once a Ranger as well as Rita. We protect The Kyouryuu System from threats that threatened to control The Morphing Grid and other mysterious sources of power. Rita turned on us and wanted more power. I led every Power Ranger against her army in one last attempt to stop her. I lost half of my team. To prevent further death and destruction, I trapped her in a time capsule to protect the universe. Now she has been accidentally freed by your people, and it's up to you to stop her.  
  
Billy: If she's dangerous, why not get other Rangers to fight her? Or you?  
  
Zordon: I don't know if any of the other Power Rangers are still alive after all these years. As for me, my situation is complicated, Billy. You're the last hope this planet has. In order to become Power Rangers, you'll need to tap into the power of The Morphing Grid.  
  
Each of them receive a morpher with one of The Power Coins in the middle.  
  
Zordon: Behold, your Power Morphers. They will help you transform into Rangers by saying the name of your respective animal. They also act as the keys to your Zords, mechanical beasts that are based on creatures that used to exist on your world years ago; The Tyrannosaurus, Mastodon, Triceratops, Saber Tooth Tiger, and Pterodactyl Zords. The Zords are tough on their own but together they form The Megazord.  
  
Zach: Evil Sorceress? Power Rangers? Megazord? Yeah, right. I don't buy this so I think I'll head back to Angel Grove.  
  
Kimberly: Yeah, see ya.  
  
Everyone bar Jason start to leave until they come back.  
  
Zach: How do we get out of this place?  
  
Alpha-5: Down that corridor, two lefts, a right, and then use the fifth door to go out the front door.  
  
The four of them leave. Jason looks to his morpher.  
  
Trini: Jason? You coming?  
  
Jason: Hm? Yeah. (starts to follow his friends)  
  
Zordon: Jason, I can tell you believe me. I wouldn't ask you five to do this if I had no other choice.  
  
Jason: I honestly don't know if I do believe this but I'll talk to my friends. (leaves)  
  
Zordon: Then may The Power protect you.  
  
Alpha-5 Told you it wouldn't work.  
  
Zordon: Patience, Old Friend.  
  
We cut to the outside of The Command Centre, which is revealed to be underground and has no way out.  
  
Kimberly: So... Anybody know the way out?  
  
Jason: Guys, I think we should think this through. If he's asking us to save the world, I say we do it.  
  
Trini: Do you really think we can, Jason.  
  
Zach: You don't know what you're talking about. Jase, we were talking to a giant floating head and a Robbie The Robot knock-off. I don't think we should-.  
  
Billy: Jason's right.  
  
Everyone turns to Billy, who is looking at his morpher.  
  
Jason: Billy?  
  
Billy: My mom was an astronaut on The Promethia Space Flight. I just read that we've lost contact with them when they landed on Nemesis. And going by what we saw in that viewing globe thing, Rita has her. If there's a chance to save her, then I'll do what I can and promise not to be a burden.  
  
Jason: Okay. Guys?  
  
Trini: I'll do it. We can't stand by while those creeps destroy our home. That and I can't live knowing we didn't try.  
  
Kimberly: Yeah, plus we do live here and I prefer that those a-holes don't trash the mall.  
  
They look at Zach.  
  
Zach: Ah, what the hell. I always wanted to be a superhero, anyway.  
  
Kimberly: So, again, how're we getting out of this cave?  
  
Jason: Maybe we should use the morphers.  
  
They all get their morphers and look at them.  
  
Zach: Mine has an elephant. A weird looking elephant.  
  
Billy: It's a Mastodon. Zordon said so earlier.  
  
Jason: Try saying their names.  
  
Zach: Okay... Mastodon! (becomes engulfed in energy and transforms into [The Black Ranger](https://sta.sh/01py09v5pl1))  
  
Kimberly: Hmm. Pterodactyl! (becomes engulfed in energy and transforms into [The Pink Ranger](https://sta.sh/0245z3oa8apt))  
  
Billy: Triceratops! (becomes engulfed in energy and transforms into [The Blue Ranger](https://sta.sh/01vmj0ubasdw))  
  
Trini: Saber Tooth Tiger! (becomes engulfed in energy and transforms into [The Yellow Ranger](https://sta.sh/0mrkblp0fq9))  
  
Jason: Tyrannosaurus! (becomes engulfed in energy and transforms into [The Red Ranger](https://sta.sh/0ajp8n0o6gw))  
  
Everyone: Power Rangers!  
  
That's when a door leading to the surface reveals itself. They look at each other and nod. We cut to Angel Grove. Goldar has rounded up the entire city.  
  
Goldar: My Empress will speak!  
  
Then, a huge image of Rita appears in front of the terrified citizens.  
  
Rita: People of Earth, I am Rita Repulsa, Daughter of Master Vile and Lady Bandora, and The Empress of Evil. I come here to claim your planet as my new home. Submit to my rule, and you'll be spared. Resist, and face the same fate that your "astronauts" will face.  
  
Goldar sniffs the air suddenly. He turns to see our heroes as [the theme song](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHDLFk5WUJE) kicks in. Our five heroes are running down the street. Under their helmets, they have a look of determination and ferocity.  
  
Goldar: Empress!  
  
Rita: (as she turns around) No! Power Rangers?! Here?!  
  
Jason: Rita, you want our planet, you'll have to go through us!  
  
Rita: Destroy them!  
  
The Putties charge as The Rangers pull out their guns and start blasting a dozen.  
  
Jason: Blade Blaster, close-combat mode!  
  
Their guns then turn into swords. They engage The Putties. Jason fights back to back with Zach, Trini slashes at each Putty while running and dodging, Billy and Kim jump onto a building and snipe any approaching Putties. Goldar charges, grabs Jason, and throws him into an arcade store.  
  
Jason: (deadpan) Ow.  
  
Goldar: Trust me, that wasn't my strongest throw.  
  
Jason then tries to run at Goldar but gets swatted away into the street. Goldar approaches, dragging his sword along the ground. He gets blast by Billy and Kimberly, who just arrive with Zach and Trini.  
  
Goldar: Five Rangers or a hundred, I'll still take you on.  
  
Jason: Any suggestions?  
  
Zach: Maybe hit him really hard?  
  
Kimberly: You watch way to much DragonBall.  
  
Zach: Oh, you have a better idea? Let's hear it.  
  
Billy: (trying Zach's plan while running) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Billy stabs Goldar in the shin and then lands a devastating tornado kick. Trini is next with a backflip kick to Goldar's face. Kimberly follows it up with five simultaneous blasts to the knees. Zach lands a frontflip kick and a headbutt. Lastly, Jason runs up, kicks Goldar followed by a punch and a slash, and then fires a charged blast, knocking the warrior off his feet. The citizens of Angel Grove cheer at this. The Rangers surround Goldar and point their blades at him.  
  
Goldar: Grrrrr... (beginning to fade from sight) This isn't over. I'll be back.  
  
The citizens approach as our heroes celebrate their victory and the theme fades out, including a guy that resembles Jason David Frank. The Mayor walks up to them.  
  
Mayor Trang: Thank you. Who are you?  
  
The Rangers stand tall.  
  
Jason: We are The Power Rangers. We are here to protect Earth from Rita and her allies. Whenever you're all in danger, look to around and know we'll be here to save the day.  
  
The Rangers then teleport back to The Command Centre as everyone cheers. Zordon smiles in gratitude.  
  
Zordon: Well done, Rangers. You've won the first of many battles. I'll let you leave should you wish to return to your old lives. However, should you choose to remain as Rangers, there are three rules you must agree to. Never escalate a fight unless your opponent does so. Never abuse your power for personal gain. Finally, never reveal your identities to your friends or loved ones or you'll lose protection of the power.  
  
Jason: You can count on me, Zordon.  
  
Zach: I'm in. Sorry for doubting your word, man.  
  
Billy: I'll help. Plus, I'd like to see how this stuff works.  
  
Trini: I'm in too.  
  
Kimberly: Yeah, I'm not sure. The suits are stylish but I can't have that helmet messing my hair so I'm out. (quiet for five seconds) JK, I'm in!  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
Zach: Looks like Angel Grove has The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers watching their back!  
  
Jason: "Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers". It's got a nice right to it.  
  
The Rangers look to the viewers with determination. And that is when we cut to black, ending this episode.  
  
To be continued...


	3. Some Assembly Required

We open with the other two lackeys in Rita's army walking down a corridor. One is a tall and skinny vampire like alien, and the other is basically Shrek only blue and short and spiky. They are Squatt and Baboo.  
  
Squatt: Hard ta believe it's been 10,000 years. Ya think anyone remembers us an' the things Rita did.  
  
Baboo: Of course they'll remember our Empress. It's hard to forget what she did to Sentai 3.  
  
Squatt: Why? What happened ta Sentai 3?  
  
Baboo: Did you fall asleep during that, Gimboid?! Well, let's just say there isn't a Sentai 3 anymore.  
  
They hear footsteps approaching. They turn to see a seriously pissed off Goldar, growing.  
  
Squatt: Soooo... How'd it go?  
  
Goldar: RAWR!  
  
He walks by them. The two follow as Goldar enters the throne room and bows before Rita.  
  
Goldar: Mistress, I failed you in your first attack and seek forgiveness.  
  
Rita: (rising from her throne) My dear Goldar, why ask for something you won't get?  
  
Rita raises a hand, making Goldar float in the air. She forms a fist with her hand, causing Goldar to start gasping for air.  
  
Rita: (seething with anger) You had one task! Eliminate The Power Rangers and conquer a settlement on Planet Earth! And what ended up happening?! You lost to a team of bloody Power Rangers!!! I'm starting to doubt your capabilities as a warrior, Goldar! Was I wrong to let you join my side when Lord Zedd offered a choice between you or Scorpina?! Was I?!?!  
  
Goldar: (choking) No... My Empress!  
  
Rita releases her grip and Goldar hits the ground.  
  
Rita: Then don't fail me again, Goldar, or you will suffer for it. Finster!  
  
Finster: (just walking through the door) Yes, my queen?  
  
Rita: Prepare a new squad of Putties, ready to guard the palace. I have a feeling our new Rangers will mount a rescue attempt and I wish to be ready. Also, prepare to reawaken DoraTitan.  
  
Finster: Very well, my queen.  
  
We cut to Angel Grove High School, where Jason is seen going to the principal's office. He enters and is greeted by a middle-aged man, who's wearing a suit, square-shaped glasses, and has black hair with bits of grey here and there. This is Principal Caplan.  
  
Principal Caplan: Jason, how are you?  
  
Jason: Okay, sir. Did I do something wrong?  
  
Principal Caplan: No, I just wanted to make sure you were fine after what happened at the end of last term. How's your dad keeping?  
  
Jason: He's managing but, after the incident, he keeps getting flashes to what happened. I think there's something he's not telling me, then again, it could be nothing.  
  
Principal Caplan: And you mom?  
  
Jason: She takes breaks in her shift to check on him, or see if he needs anything.  
  
Principal Caplan: I'm sorry, Jason. Let your parents know they have my sympathy. I know what it's like to have to look after a parent. Anyway, your resits are two weeks after Homecoming. I hope your revising hard.  
  
Jason: I'll be there, Sir.  
  
Jason takes his leave and is greeted by Zach.  
  
Zach: All good, man?  
  
Jason: Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?  
  
Zach: It's just... Y'know, your dad.  
  
Jason: Zach, everything's fine. I'll let you guys know if something's wrong.  
  
Zach: See ya at The Youth Centre.  
  
Jason heads to class. He just got a text from his mom. It reads "Working late tonight again, see you in morning" Jason sighs as he bumps into Trini.  
  
Jason: Sorry, Trini.  
  
Trini: Jason, how's it up? I mean, how's it going?  
  
Jason: Fine. You?  
  
Trini: Yeah, good good. I mean, my sister is just back visiting so that'll be fun. So, I was wondering-.  
  
Jason: (as the bell rings) Trini, I have to get to Ms. Appleby's class. We'll talk later.  
  
Trini: Uh... Sure, later... Oh, I have her class too. Wait up!  
  
We fade to Ms. Appleby's class. Half the class is empty.  
  
Billy: Half the class didn't show up.  
  
Trini: Well, we did almost get invaded by monsters from space.  
  
Ms. Appleby: (just arriving) Hello, those that have joined us. Yesterday was... interesting to say the least. We're not gonna let that disrupt Math Class, are we?  
  
The door is kicked open and in walks Bulk & Skull. Cue their theme tune, guys!  
  
Bulk: The end is nigh, my fellow classmates! We will be destroyed by alien invaders!  
  
Skull: Yeah, alien invaders!  
  
Ms. Appleby: Bulk and Skull, I'm surprised you didn't take the day off.  
  
Bulk: Well, someone needs to protect the class in case the aliens show up again.  
  
Jason: And will you? If not, sit down and at least pretend you want to learn like the rest of us.  
  
Bulk gives Jason a glare, then he and Skull head to the back of the room to sit.  
  
Bulk: (thinking) Scott, one of these days you'll screw up and I'll be sure I'm there to enjoy it.  
  
We fade to Kim in the gym on the balance beam. Matt walks in.  
  
Kimberly: Matt! You're okay!  
  
Matt: I was about to say the same to you, babe. What happened to you guys? I tried to find you after the aliens got sent packin'.  
  
Kim: Well... (almost reveals the truth before remembering the third rule Zordon told them) Trini thought we should hide in The Old Warehouse, so we headed there and waited for everything to cool down.  
  
Matt: You guys didn't see The Power Rangers?  
  
Kimberly: (jumping off the beam) The what?  
  
Matt: Five superheroes, Kim. They're like The Avengers or X-Men.  
  
Kimberly: Were they the ones people talked about on the news? Did they wear spandex?  
  
Matt: Nah, they were more like Batman in The Dark Knight. I think Red is the cool one.  
  
Kimberly: Says the guy who's favourite cool is red.  
  
They kiss as we fade to later that evening in The Command Centre.  
  
Zordon: Rangers, you sure you want to do this?  
  
Jason: Billy's mom and the other astronauts are up there. We're not gonna stand by and wait for Rita to kill them.  
  
Zordon: Very well. Alpha-5 has managed to pinpoint Rita's palace on the north side of Earth's Moon.  
  
Trini: That seems really high...  
  
Billy: Do the teleporters even have that range?  
  
Alpha-5: We do except it drains much of our main power just to get you there.  
  
Jason: It's a risk we'll take. (turns to see Kim arriving) You took your time.  
  
Kim: Hey, I'm sorry if I want a life outside of this. What were we doing again?  
  
Everyone stares at Kimberly.  
  
Kimberly: Oh right, rescue mission.  
  
Jason: Everyone, stick together. It's Morphin' Time!  
  
Cue Morphin' Sequence! Each morpher engulfs their respective ranger in energy. Individual beams hit certain parts of their bodies, revealing body armour. They each raise their morpher and aim it towards what's in front of them.  
  
Zach: Mastodon! (fully morphs into The Black Ranger)  
  
Kimberly: Pterodactyl! (fully morphs into The Pink Ranger)  
  
Billy: Triceratops! (fully morphs into The Blue Ranger)  
  
Trini: Saber Tooth Tiger! (fully morphs into The Yellow Ranger)  
  
Jason: Tyrannosaurus! (fully morphs into The Red Ranger)  
  
Power Rangers: Go Go Power Rangers!  
  
Our heroes teleport and head towards The Moon. They arrive just in front of Rita's palace.  
  
Billy: It appears we can breathe in space when wearing the suits.  
  
Kimberly: Was there a possibility we couldn't?  
  
Billy: Fifty-fifty.  
  
Zach: Rita has a neon sign over her front door. Think she used to own a nightclub in her younger days?  
  
Jason walks over to Trini, who is staring at Earth. Beneath her helmet, a tear runs down her left cheek.  
  
Jason: You okay?  
  
Trini: It's beautiful. We get to see this and yet we can't let our parents and friends know.  
  
Jason: I know how you feel but this is what we agreed to, Trini. But, next time we're here, bring your phone if you want a picture.  
  
Zach: GUYS, WE GOT COMPANY!!!  
  
Jason and Trini look to see Putties and Goldar arriving.  
  
Goldar: Far from home, aren't we, Rangers?  
  
Jason: Guys, we need to get by Goldar! Any ideas?  
  
Zach: Me and Kim will take The Wizard of Oz reject. You guys rescue the astronauts.  
  
Trini: Be careful, guys.  
  
Zach and Kim rush and slash at Goldar, while the others jump over The Putties and head inside Rita's Palace. Jason rushes ahead, moving faster than Billy and Trini.  
  
Trini: Jason, wait! We don't know where to go!  
  
Billy looks to his right wrist, which is glowing. He looks at it as a H.U.D. map appears.  
  
Billy: Trini: I think I know where to go. We go down the third corridor on the left, go up five floors, and then straight towards a holding cell.  
  
We cut to Rita, looking out her window as Goldar is beating Zach and Kimberly. Jason pulls out his blade blaster ready to end the sorceress.  
  
Rita: Here to talk, Little Red?  
  
Jason: No, I'm here to end this before it escalates further.  
  
Rita: (turning to face Jason) It already escalated the moment you and your teammates activated your morphers. Yes, I know you're a new team and yet you don't know everything. Do you?  
  
Jason: I know enough.  
  
Jason shoots Rita five times... only for Rita to freeze each blast in midair.  
  
Rita: (completely deadpan) Did you really think that would work?  
  
Rita advances as we cut to Zach and Kimberly being thrown through two walls.  
  
Zach: Goldar's pretty tough.  
  
Kimberly: You think?!  
  
Goldar: Little Rangers, Little Rangers. You should've stayed at home.  
  
Before Goldar kills Kimberly, he's blasted back by Billy, who's shooting while helping his mom to safety.  
  
Billy: We got the astronauts.  
  
Kimberly: Weren't there three of them?  
  
Danielle: Doug's dead. That witch killed her.  
  
Grant: Aren't there supposed to be five of you? Where's Red?  
  
Just then, Jason busts through the ceiling and hits the ground hard.  
  
Billy: Found him.  
  
Trini: Jason, you okay?  
  
Jason: (a bit dazed) Rita hits hard.  
  
Rita descends from the hole in her ceiling and lands in front of our heroes.  
  
Rita: Rangers, you're trespassing on my property. Leave and I may be merciful. Unless you wish to join the other Rangers before you in death.  
  
Jason: You've never killed Rangers before and you won't start with us.  
  
Rita: I have killed half of Zordon's team, The Power Rangers of Sentai 3, and The Guardians of Turtle Cove, who I believe came from your home planet.  
  
Billy: What?  
  
Rita: If you're leaving, you'd better do it now because your little town is about to become nothing but dirt thanks to my monster.  
  
Zordon: Rangers, return to Angel Grove immediately! Rita has sent a giant monster!  
  
Rita: Ticktock ticktock, time ticks on, heroes.  
  
Jason: We're on our way.  
  
The Rangers and the astronauts teleport and Rita smiles. We cut to Angel Grove as what appears to be a giant monster wearing armour similar to a Roman Centurion. This is DoraTitan. The Rangers arrive beside a police car. They see DoraTitan approach.  
  
Trini: That thing is five stories tall! How're we to fight that?  
  
Zach: Where's Eren Yaeger when you need him?  
  
Jason: Wait, where's the astronauts?  
  
Alpha-5: (via communication device) They've been teleported to Promethia, Rangers.  
  
Zordon: (via communication device) They're in good hands now. Rangers, to fight DoraTitan, you need The Zords. Use your coins.  
  
Jason: Got it! Guys, time to summon The Zords!  
  
They each raises their morphers to the sky and five beams fly off in different directions while [this song](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=siwpn14IE7E) begins to play. The red beam hits the ground on the outskirts of Angel Grove. The ground opens up and The Tyrannosaurus Zord emerges from the fiery depths. The black beam flies over polar ice caps. An icebery breaks in half, revealing The Mastodon Zord. The blue beam flies over a dessert. The Triceratops Zord emerges from the sand and rolls to it's destination. The yellow beam flies over a forest. The Saber Tooth Tiger Zords sprints and emerges from the edge of the forest, growling. The pink beam flies into a volcano. The top explodes as The Pterodactyl Zord flies out of it. Soon, The Zords are running towards Angel Grove.  
  
Jason: Guys, let's go!  
  
Zach, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly: Got it!  
  
One by one, they enter the cockpit of their respective zords.  
  
Jason: Everyone in?  
  
Zach: I'm in.  
  
Billy: All systems go.  
  
Trini: Let's do this.  
  
Kimberly: Hey, nice stereo!  
  
Jason: Right, (putting his morpher into the control console) form Megazord!  
  
And now, The Megazord transformation sequence. The Tyrannosaurus Zord's arms fold into the sides and the legs stretch out and bend at the knee 90° towards the back. Billy and Trini's zords form a leg. Trini's zords connects to The Tyrannosaurus Zord's right leg, and Billy's zords connects to The Tyrannosaurus Zord's left leg. Zach's zord transforms into a pair of arms and attaches to The Tyrannosaurus Zord's back. Kim's zord flies in front of the nearly complete Megazord and folds in it's wings and head, forming the chest. The Tyrannosaurus Zord's head folds into the chest and Kim's zords combines to form the chest. The Megazord's head pops out, completing the sequence.  
  
DoraTitan: Rawr!!!  
  
The Megazord stands tall, ready for action. We zoom into the Megazord's eyes to reveal a huge cockpit. Our heroes are each at a console.  
  
Jason: Okay, anybody know how this works?  
  
Kimberly: We really didn't think this through.  
  
Billy: Guys, I think it's like Voltron.  
  
Zach: What the hell is Voltron?  
  
Billy: Y'know, the cartoon where five space explorers discover a castle with five robot lions that forms a giant robot and use it to fight furry purple people?  
  
The Megazord is then punched into a nearby mountain.  
  
Jason: Guys, work and talk at the same time! Now, who controls what?  
  
Trini: I'm a leg.  
  
Billy: Same here.  
  
Zack: I've got an arm. Kim?  
  
Kimberly: I'm an arm as well.  
  
Jason: Okay, Rangers, let's kick this guy's ass!  
  
The Megazord gets up and runs towards DoraTitan. They land a right hook followed by a left uppercut. Before they land a kick, DoraTitan rolls out of the way and then trips The Megazord.  
  
Jason: Guys, we're about to crush a building!  
  
Zach and Kimberly: (both pulling levers) On it!  
  
The Megazord stops itself and, with enough force, pushes itself back up. Jason sees a button flashing at him.  
  
Jason: I got a button with a sword flashing at me. I'm pressing it! (does just that)  
  
Computer voice: Summoning Power Sword.  
  
That's when the power sword descends from the sky and pierces the ground nearby. The Megazord turns and walks towards it but is then tackled by DoraTitan. DoraTitan raises his sword and rams it towards The Megazord's face. Acting fast, The Megazord knocks the sword to the side and punches the monster off. The Megazord gets to it's feet and runs towards the sword and pulls it out.  
  
Jason: Let's finish this! Power Sword Strike!  
  
They all press a glowing button on their consoles which activates the finisher move. The sword glows, shooting out red beams of lightning. The Megazord raises it to the sky as DoraTitan charges. The Megazord then strikes the monster down with a precise blow across the chest. DoraTitan falls backwards and explodes upon impact with the ground.  
  
Power Rangers: O_O ...  
  
Zach: That... Was... Awesome!!!  
  
Billy: Way cooler than VR MechaFighter 5000, that's for sure!  
  
Kimberly: I hope everyone in Angel Grove saw that because nothing will top it!  
  
Jason walks out of The Megazord's head via the back door and looks to the sky. Trini follows him out, while trying not to look down.  
  
Trini: Jason, what's wrong? We won.  
  
Jason: Rita mentioned a team of Rangers here on Earth before us. I think it's time we talked to Zordon.  
  
Jason looks to the sky as we fade to black.  
  
To be continued...


	4. The Talk

We open with our heroes fighting what looks like a skeleton wearing a Zorro hat and a cape. Billy lunges towards it... but the skeleton falls apart before Billy lands a hit.  
  
Billy: What the-?  
  
Before Billy can react, the skeleton (named Bones) reforms and slashes Billy with his sword. Billy lands beside a car.  
  
Jason: Billy!  
  
Jason, Zach, and Kimberly start to head to Billy's position but Bones points his blade at Billy's neck. Our heroes stop.  
  
Bones: Not. So. Fast. Rangers, I'm offering you a deal and you better consider it. Surrender your powers to Rita and he lives. Pretend to surrender and he dies. Think too long about it and he dies. Either way, you lose and Earth will soon belong to Empress Ri-!  
  
Before he finishes his sentence, Trini appears from behind and decapitates him and then rams her Blade Blaster into the top of the skull. Whatever is left of Bones disintegrates. Trini helps Billy to his feet.  
  
Billy: Thanks.  
  
Trini: You need to be more careful, B-. [notices approaching reporters then deepens her voice] Blue Ranger, you're welcome! Our team wouldn't be the same without you!  
  
Jason: Right, guys, let's go back to The Command Centre!  
  
Our heroes then teleport before the reporters can ask any questions. We pan over to a limousine. A woman, who looks like she's in her Late Forties gets out. This is Grace Sterling.  
  
Grace: So, Zordon's got a new team. Let's hope they last longer than mine.  
  
Limo Driver: Director Sterling, is everything alright?  
  
Grace: Hm? Yeah, just thinking out loud, Jim.  
  
Grace gets back into her limo, which drives off to parts unknown, as we fade to Rita's throne room. Goldar bows before her.  
  
Goldar: Empress, Bones has failed his task.  
  
Squatt: That's what ya get when ya send a bonehead ta do an intellectuals job.  
  
Baboo: Well, that rules you out, Dumbo.  
  
Rita: I knew Bones wouldn't be up to the task, simpleton. In fact, it was the first step of what I've planned next.  
  
Goldar: What do you mean?  
  
Rita: When they infiltrated my home to rescue those space explorers, I heard Yellow call The Red Ranger by his name. Jason, I believe it was.  
  
Squatt: I don't get it.  
  
Goldar: You plan to find out who they are and take them out?  
  
Rita: In order to defeat your enemy, you have to see what makes then tick before delivering a fatal strike. I take it you don't approve, Goldar.  
  
Goldar: It's a risky task but I approve. It's the best way to know your enemy.  
  
Rita: Finster! Prepare to make a new special monster!  
  
Finster: Of course, my queen.  
  
We now fade to The Power Rangers, except Trini, returning to The Command Centre after their previous battle.  
  
Zordon: Well done, Rangers. You managed to pull through another tough battle.  
  
Zach: I'll never look at skeletons the same way again.  
  
Kimberly: That's for sure.  
  
Alpha-5: Wait, where is Trinity?  
  
Billy: She has a family thing to attend to.  
  
Jason: Zordon, there's something else we need to talk about. When we rescued Billy's mom on Friday, Rita mentioned that there were Power Rangers on Earth before us. Do you know anything about it?  
  
Zordon: ... Only what I've seen.  
  
We are then shown images of Ancient Power Rangers from various points in Earth's history on various monitors in The Command Centre.  
  
Zordon: Ever since I arrived here on Earth, Alpha and I have monitored your planet in case a threat of great power should emerge. We would intervene but each threat was dealt with by a team of Power Rangers each time. Each team different but they all had the same goal. They defeated various threats, like Master Org, Master Xandred, Queen Banshera, and Dai Shi to name a few. The previous Ranger team being [Power Rangers: Sky Defence](https://sta.sh/0lyh6io0cm8), a team of Air Force trainees working for Promethia. The same team your mother was a member of, Billy.  
  
Billy: What? My mom, a Power Ranger? No, that can't be right. My mom was an engineer, not a superhero.  
  
Billy is then shown a group photo of Power Rangers: Sky Defence on The Viewing Globe, which was taken after their final mission. All of the rangers in the photo are unmasked. Billy looks at a younger version of his mother, who was The Blue Ranger.  
  
Alpha-5: To think, you're a legacy hero, William.  
  
Billy: (thinking) So this is what you used to do, Mom. Did Dad know? (out loud) Do these Ancient Rangers still exist?  
  
Zordon: I do not know. It is possible that others carry on in their stead, like their descendants.   
  
Jason: While we're talking about this, could you tell us about the Power Rangers you knew and maybe how The Morphin' Grid works?  
  
Zordon: I will do my best, Jason. I only knew a handful of The Rangers of my time. I was good friends with [Power Rangers: Supersonic](https://sta.sh/01v71idkfuiu) and [Power Rangers: Motor Knights](https://sta.sh/0136pblbhn73). The Grid, however, is a mystery even to me. However, there is a tale that my master told me about The Birth of The Universe.  
  
Billy: The Bing Bang.  
  
Zordon: I'm sorry?  
  
Billy: It's just a theory used by scientists to describe what we think happened in the beginning of existence. There was nothing until a "big bang" occurred, beginning everything.  
  
Alpha-5: That's how our legend began. There was nothing until an explosion of pure energy brought to life everything and everyone that ever existed. One of those beings was Barza, the first Eltarian and The First Power Ranger.  
  
Zordon: Barza went to the centre of our universe to see if he can find out how the universe came to be. When he got there, he became connected to The Morphin' Grid.  
  
Kimberly: What is The Morphin' Grid, exactly?  
  
Zordon: Well, The Morphin' Grid itself is a mystical energy that transcends time itself. It can create live, and connect itself to other realities similar or different to our own. Your morphers connect you to The Grid and allows you to tap into it's essence to gain abilities others only dream of having. This is the same for The Legendary Power Rangers before your team.  
  
Billy: How many teams were there?  
  
Alpha-5: Twenty-two, by our calculations. Although, there could be more that we've missed, or they were lost to history.  
  
Zordon: Once Barza connected to The Grid, he met with The Morphin' Masters. Omnipotent Beings that guard The Grid and make sure the balance of The Universe doesn't tip into destruction. Seeing something inside Barza, The Morphin' Masters gave the young wizard the knowledge of the known universe. Barza used his knowledge and power to craft the original morphers, five in total. He gave one to each of the known races to form a united alliance of good to combat the darkness of evil. Barza led the rangers through many conflicts but it wasn't to last.  
  
Jason: What happened?  
  
Alpha-5 Trek happened.  
  
Zordon: The original Green Ranger was a Kakuan named Trek. After being exposed to The Morphin' Grid, he started to develop a lust for power. That made him easier to manipulate. He came across the tomb of Dark Spectre and was promised more power if he freed this ancient evil. He did so and was transformed into a corrupted version of his former self. He became Psycho Green, the first Psycho Ranger. He killed his teammates one by one until only Barza remained. Barza tried to plead with his old friend but his words fell on deaf ears. Barza was killed. Dark Spectre put a part of his soul into each of the fallen rangers to become his own personal force for evil. The Psycho Rangers were born.  
  
Alpha-5: Luckily, there was a backup plan.  
  
Zordon: Barza created another set of morphers and gave them to five warriors from Sentai-1 should anything befall Barza and his team, creating a new team of Power Rangers. Lead by Alka, they imprisoned The Psycho Rangers in a dimensional plane outside the known universe. With Dark Spectre's elite guard gone, The Power Rangers slowly brought order back to the galaxy until the next threat rises.  
  
Kimberly: Jesus.  
  
Jason: And what happened to Dark Spectre?  
  
Zordon: No one truly knows apart from his most loyal followers, which includes Rita. Now you know the origins of your powers. The question is what will you do now you know what happened in the beginning?  
  
Billy: Use it to help our home.  
  
Jason: Fight for good, and defeat evil.  
  
Zordon: Thank you.  
  
We cut to later. Zach approaches Jason outside The Command Centre.  
  
Zach: Hey, Jase, you good?  
  
Jason: Yeah, just needed time to myself.  
  
Zach: Y'know, when you mentioned Rita, I couldn't help but remember our trip to The Moon. You abandoned Billy and Trini.  
  
Jason: I knew they could handle the mission.  
  
Zach: That's not the point I'm trying to make. You abandoned the rescue mission to-.  
  
Jason: To put an end to the fight.  
  
Zach: And you did it behind our backs. Zordon chose you to be our leader. That means you tell us whatever the hell the plan is and see how we can help. I know you mean well but tell us next time instead of going Leeroy Jenkins on a mission.  
  
Jason: Thanks, bud. I wouldn't pick anyone else to be my second-in-command.  
  
Zach: Anytime. By the way, you gonna ask anyone to the dance?  
  
Jason: Haven't had any thought put into that, with being a Ranger taking top priority on top of Dad. [changing the subject] What about you? You ask Angela yet?  
  
Zach: Nah, man, I figured I'd play a game with the ladies. First person to ask me out, I'll go with them. I think Angela will be first in line.  
  
Jason: [holding in his laughter after that sentence] I doubt that.  
  
Zach: C'mon, Jay, show some support.  
  
Jason: I am. If Angela doesn't ask you out, you have to wear a dress when you do go.  
  
We fade to Trini's bedroom. She's in deep thought about today's fight with Bones, as well as her life as a Power Ranger in general, just as a girl in her Mid Twenties walks in. This is Harmony Kwan, Trini's sister.  
  
Harmony: Hey, Tri-Tri. You okay?  
  
Trini: Yeah, just thinking.  
  
Harmony: About what? Anything in particular?  
  
Trini: I'm just not ready to see you leave, that's all.  
  
Harmony: Trini, we all have our dreams and mine is helping Dad.  
  
Trini: Yeah, because he needs the help.  
  
Harmony: I know you don't approve but Mom thinks it's better to have more than one Kwan representing our name in the military. Besides, you're here.  
  
Trini: Lucky me.  
  
Harmony: So, changing the subject, have you asked Jason to go to the dance yet?  
  
Trini: What?! Who's Jason?! No, I was thinking of staying here and help out Mom.  
  
Harmony: Trini, I know you. You're gonna talk to him about this eventually.  
  
Trini: I know. I'm just... waiting for the right moment.  
  
Harmony: Just don't leave it too late. Okay? Besides, I'll come home early and take him for myself if he turns you down.  
  
Trini: What?!  
  
Harmony runs out of Trini's room laughing, while Trini groans in frustration. We fade to Billy visiting his mom in Angel Grove County Hospital. His dad is beside him.  
  
Billy's Dad: She'll pull through this, Billy. She's one of the strongest women I've ever met.  
  
Billy: Dad, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to.  
  
Billy's Dad: Sure, son.  
  
Billy: Did Mom ever tell you what her job was about?  
  
Billy's Dad: She would tell me about some of the things she did. She helped save the world though she didn't say how. Why do you ask?  
  
Billy: Just curious, that's all. I thought I'd want to know about what she did when she was younger.  
  
???: I'm sure I can tell you if you desire to know.  
  
They both look to see Grace walk into the room.  
  
Grace: Hello, Billy. My name is Grace Sterling.  
  
Billy: I know, I've seen you in the news.  
  
Grace: Is it okay if we talk in private?  
  
Billy's Dad: No, it's not! If you have something to say-.  
  
Grace: David, please.  
  
Billy's Dad: I'll be in the car when you're ready, Billy.  
  
Billy's Dad takes his leave, giving Grace a foul look as he walks out the door. We cut to Rita's palace. Finster has just finished making Rita's newest monster. Rita enters with Goldar.  
  
Finster: My queen, if you don't mind my opinion, this monster isn't one of my favourite creations. It lacks my creative style.  
  
Rita: I know, Finster, but it is necessary to my plan.  
  
Goldar: What is your plan, Mistress?  
  
Rita: All in good time, Goldar. Just be ready for another attack on Angel Grove.  
  
Rita uses her magic to bring the monster to life. It looks like a Putty but, after taking to steps forward, it soon takes on a human form. It takes on changes to look like Katie McGrath.  
  
Putty: How may I serve you, Empress Rita?  
  
Rita smirks as we cut to black.  
  
To be continued...


	5. Detention

**FIVE YEARS BEFORE ARRIVAL DAY**  
  
We open with an eleven year old Jason being marched down a hallway with Principal Chaplan right behind him.  
  
Principal Chaplan: Here we are.  
  
Jason: I don't get why I have to suffer while Bulk walks away without having to do this crap.  
  
Principal Chaplan: Because Bulk didn't throw the first punch, Mr. Scott. You shouldn't take the law into your own hands.  
  
Jason: It's not like the teachers would've done anything about-.  
  
Principal Chaplan: Enough. Now, you will sit in this room for an hour, giving you enough time to think about what you've done, and then you can head home and explain why you were held back.  
  
Jason: Yes, sir.  
  
Jason enters and dodges a football, which flies down the hallway. A janitor yells in pain as the football is heard hitting him in the face.  
  
???: Sorry! My bad!  
  
Principal Chaplan: That's another week of detention for you, Mr. Crock.  
  
Jason looks to see another boy his age already in the room. This is Matt, when he was eleven.  
  
Matt: Yes, Principal Chaplan. Maybe I should start leaving my ball at the gym.  
  
Principal Chaplan: I think I can leave you boys to it.  
  
Chaplan closes the door. Jason just sits in the corner of the room just as Matt approaches him.  
  
Matt: Hey, bro, sorry about that there. Y'know, almost hitting you with my ball.  
  
Jason: I've had worse injuries.  
  
Matt: Hey, you're the one that beat up that fat kid. I watched you from the window.  
  
Jason: I don't wanna talk about it.   
  
Matt: I just wanna ask how you learned to fight like that.  
  
Jason: Let's just say I have a bad history of picking fights. Why're you here?  
  
Matt: Football tryouts.  
  
Jason raises an eyebrow.  
  
Matt: I may have accidentally got into a fight with the team captain and accidentally punched the coach who tried to break it up.  
  
Jason: That explains the black eye that Coach has had for two days.  
  
Matt: You're welcome.  
  
They both laugh.  
  
Matt: By the way, I'm Matt. Matt Crock.  
  
Jason: Jason Lee-Scott.  
  
Matt: Good to meet you, Jase.  
  
Jason: You too.  
  
They both shake hands. This is when we fade to...  
  
 **PRESENT DAY  
**  
We cut to a bedroom where we see Jason's alarm clock going off. We pan over to see him already awake and exiting his bedroom after putting a birthday card in his school bag. He goes downstairs to see his dad trying to make egg and pancakes for breakfast.  
  
Jason's Dad: Mornin', big guy.  
  
Jason: Dad, we agreed that I would make breakfast for you in the mornings.  
  
Jason's Dad: I know but I thought you could use a break from it. Do my part in the family since the accident, y'know.  
  
Jason: Dad...  
  
Jason's Dad: Jason, I respect you enough to do the things you want to do for The Community Centre and Ernie, but please respect my decision now and again. Right now, I decide that you should try these pancakes to see if I made them right.  
  
Jason: [chuckling] Y'know, if they aren't good, I might get sick and Mom won't be happy.  
  
Jason's Dad: [laughing] I'll risk it.  
  
Jason takes a bite and, to his surprise, they're really good.  
  
Jason's Dad: I take that your expression means you'll survive.  
  
Jason: They're great, Dad. [checks his watch] Oh crap, school!  
  
Jason heads for the door and, after he opens the door, he's greeted by Trini.  
  
Jason: Trini?  
  
Trini: Hey, Jason, I was heading to school and figured I'd swing by your place.  
  
Jason: Oh. That's... cool. You wanna walk with me?  
  
Trini: S-sure. I mean, yes.  
  
The two walk down the road together, as Jason pulls out the card from his bag.  
  
Jason: Oh, that reminds me. Happy Birthday, Trini.  
  
Trini: Thanks.  
  
Jason: Is that a new necklace?  
  
Trini: Well, yes and no. It's a family heirloom, passed on from mother to daughter. My mom gave it to me as her birthday present.  
  
Jason: It suits you.  
  
Trini: [blushing] Thanks.  
  
We cut over to The Angel Grove Youth Centre, where we see Rita's Putty Monster from the previous episode walking in unannounced. Ernie takes notice of her.  
  
Ernie: Can I help you, Miss?  
  
Putty: Yes, I'm looking for someone that comes here. His name is Jason.  
  
Ernie: Well, plenty of kids called Jason come in here. The only one that comes here the most however is Jason Lee Scott but he's at school right now.  
  
Putty: Where is his school?  
  
Ernie: Oh, Angel Grove High. It's a few blocks downtown. You can't miss it.  
  
Putty: Thank you.  
  
The Putty leaves as it is contacted by Rita.  
  
Putty: Did you hear that, Empress?  
  
Rita: Every word, my creation. You've done well.  
  
Putty: Shall I infiltrate the school?  
  
Rita: Yes, but not now. I shall send a monster down to attack the school and, when the time is right, you shall replace a student that knows Jason and learn all you can about my enemies. Understood?  
  
Putty: Yes. Long live Empress Rita.  
  
We fade over to Angel Grove High School. Trini takes a deep breath.  
  
Trini: So, Jason, are you going to the dance?  
  
Jason: The dance? Oh right, THE dance. With all that's happened, I forgot about it. Are you going?  
  
Trini: Well, that's the thing. I was wondering if you-.  
  
Trini's sentence is interrupted by the sound of Billy getting hit with a water balloon.  
  
Bulk: IT'S A SOGGY HAT TRICK FOR THE BULKSTER!  
  
Skull: Emphasis on soggy!  
  
Zach: Would you lay off him, Bulk, for once in your life?  
  
Bulk: Is it my fault he makes it easy? Besides, it's all in good-.  
  
Before Bulk finishes, Jason walks over and lands a punch to Bulk's jaw. Everyone stares in shock, especially Trini.  
  
Jason: Enough, Farkus. You're done picking on Billy.  
  
Bulk: You're dead, Scott. This never bothered you before.  
  
Jason: That was before Billy's mom got put in the hospital. So, you think you could back off for one second or are you just as bone headed as I was back in the day?  
  
Bulk: You prick!  
  
Bulk runs towards Jason to throw a punch but the fight is interrupted by the arrival of Principal Chaplan.  
  
Principal Chaplan: Stop! You two are in high school and you're fighting like children? Jason, I didn't expect this from you.  
  
Jason: I was sticking up for Billy, Sir.  
  
Principal Chaplan: That is not an excuse for you to start a fight. Farkus, you're not innocent before you start making excuses.  
  
Bulk: I wasn't-.  
  
Principal Chaplan: I don't want to hear it. Both of you are to go to my office now for detention.  
  
The two walk off with the principal walking behind them. Trini heads over to Zach and Billy.  
  
Trini: Billy, you okay?  
  
Skull: [walking over] Billy, we were just goofing off.  
  
Billy: Then why is it always me every day of the week that gets the most abuse from you two asshats, Skull?  
  
Skull doesn't respond and walks away as Matt and Kim show up.  
  
Matt: What happened?  
  
Zach: Take a guess.  
  
Kimberly: And where's Jason?  
  
Trini: Detention with Bulk.  
  
Billy: All because of me.  
  
Kimberly: You know that's not true, Billy.  
  
Billy: It is, though. Did I ask to be the way I am? No. Do I think Bulk and Skull are out of line? Yes. Now Jason is suffering because of me, guys.  
  
Matt: Billy, I've been down this same situation and blaming yourself for something beyond your control is not the answer.  
  
Billy: [looking towards the sky] Uh, guys... Company.  
  
Everyone looks to see a swarm of Putties falling from the sky. The school fire alarm goes off.  
  
Mrs. Appleby: Everyone, inside the school now!  
  
Everyone bar Zach, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly head towards the school. The four run down the side of the school and duck out of sight.  
  
Matt: [off-screen] Kim?! Guys, where are you?!  
  
Zach: Putties. Meaning a monster will be here any minute.  
  
Trini: What about Jason?  
  
Zach: We'll hold them off until he gets an opening to morph. Meanwhile, we draw The Putties away from the school. [pulling out his morpher] Ready?  
  
Billy, Trini, and Kimberly: Ready!  
  
Zach: Masterdon!  
  
Kimberly: Pterodactyl!  
  
Billy: Triceratops!  
  
Trini: Sabre Tooth Tiger!  
  
All four morph and run towards The Putties.  
  
Zach: Hey, guys, where are your hall passes?!  
  
Kimberly: [kicking a Putty] Really? That's your opening joke?  
  
Matt: [off-screen] Kim!  
  
Kimberly: Guys, I'm going after Matt!  
  
Zach: Right, get him to safety and rejoin us when you can!  
  
Kimberly: Right! Activate voice modulator!  
  
We cut to Chaplan's office where Bulk and Jason sit before Chaplan while the events we just saw happen. They all sit in silence. After Bulk clicks his tongue, all three overhear the comotion outside.  
  
Jason: What is that?  
  
Principal Chaplan: Probably another monster attack. Then again it's not your concern, Jason.  
  
Bulk: And besides, The Power Rangers will save the day.  
  
Jason: I wasn't aware you liked them.  
  
Bulk: Well, more admire than like. They are great role models for people. Hell, me and Skull would like to become heroes like them.  
  
Jason: Then why do you give Billy a hard time? Heroes like The Rangers look out for everyone, including those that you see as nerds.  
  
Bulk: Well...  
  
Bulk looks down in thought and a bit of shame. It's interrupted by the arrival of Rita's newest monster. A minotaur wielding a club and shield. It has it's eyes fixed on Jason. It charges and prepares to break in.  
  
Jason: [pushing Bulk out of the line of attack] LOOK OUT!  
  
The Minotaur hits Jason with the full force of it's club, sending him crashing through a wall and into a classroom.  
  
Principal Chaplan: JASON!  
  
The Minotaur turns it's attention to Bulk and Principal Chaplan. It prepares to kill Bulk... when it gets tackled by Jason. Jason lands a tornado kick to it's face and then punches it in the gut to get it out of the office, staggering it.  
  
Jason: Bulk, you good?  
  
Bulk: Yeah, just grazed my leg.  
  
Jason: Sir, get Bulk out of here. I'll distract it.  
  
Principal Chaplan: Jason, you can't-.  
  
Jason: Sir, with all due respect, Bulk needs help more than me. If that thing is focused on one of us, the less people get hurt. Once The Power Rangers get here, I'll join up with the rest of the school.  
  
They both stare at each other before the principal gives in. The two walk out the office door.  
  
Jason: Okay, ugly, it's just you and me. It's Morphin' Time! Tyrannosaurus!  
  
Jason morphs and attacks The Minotaur as we cut to Kimberly trying to find Matt.  
  
Kimberly: Hello, is anybody here? Matt?  
  
She walks and looks down to see Matt, on the ground surrounded by two Putties.  
  
Kimberly: [pulling out her Blade Blaster] GET AWAY FROM HIM!  
  
She blasts both of The Putties, turning them to ash, and runs over to Matt.  
  
Matt: Pink Ranger?  
  
Kimberly: Are you alright? Did they hurt you?  
  
Matt: Trust me, I've had worse. Oh, Kimberly is out there!  
  
Kimberly: Don't worry, I got her to safety.  
  
Suddenly, Jason flies past in the air to Kim and Matt's shock.  
  
Kimberly: [running off] Uh, my leader needs help! Get to safety, Citizen!  
  
Matt: Of course!   
  
Once Kim is out of sight, Matt smiles evily. We cut to the front of the school as Trinin slashes the last Putty.  
  
Trini: That's the last of them.  
  
Billy: Guys, we should remain on high alert.  
  
Zach: Right, Billy. Knowing Rita, she'll send a monster any minute now.  
  
As Zach says that, Jason crashes in front of them.  
  
Trini: Jason!  
  
Jason: Zach, the monster's behind you.  
  
The Minotaur lands in front of Zach. It roars in Zach's face.  
  
Zach: Gross, dude. Did your mama forget to feed you fresh grass?  
  
Minotaur raises his club, ready to kill Zach, but gets hit by multiple blasts from Kimberly's Blade Blaster. Zach and Kimberly regroup with the others just as [this song plays](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dNr0UNDoCGU).  
  
Jason: Guys, we need to get this thing out of the city. Ideas?  
  
Billy: One of us could lead it to the outskirts but then that would put one of us in danger.  
  
Zach: Whatever we do, we do it together.  
  
Jason: Right, we get it to follow all of us. We're the target after all.  
  
Our heroes run down the street with The Minotaur in hot pursuit, while we pan over to Rita's Putty under the guise of Matt. It bows as an image of Rita appears before it.  
  
Putty: Empress, The Rangers are dealing with your Minotaur.  
  
Rita: Excellent, my creation. I must say your disguise is perfect.  
  
Putty: Thank you. This human knows the ones that I believe to be The Rangers. Jason Lee Scott, Zach Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, and Kimberly Ann Heart.  
  
Rita: Good, then you can report their every move once they think things are back to normal. I'll leave you now. My Minotaur is close to victory, which means they'll try a new strategy.  
  
Putty: Understood, my queen. Infiltrator out.  
  
We cut to the outskirts of Angel Grove, where our heroes are getting outmatched by The Minotaur. They try blasting the beast but it uses it's shield to deflect each blast.  
  
Jason: We have to get that shield out of this creep's hands.  
  
Billy groans in pain as he gets a flashback to a previous life. We see five warriors raising The Morphers towards the sky and then the morphers transform into new weapons, one for each warrior. Billy snaps out of it just in time as Jason pushes him out the way of an attack from The Minotaur.  
  
Billy: Jason, I have an idea on how to beat this thing. Raise your morphers to the sky.  
  
Jason: Okay. Guys, raise your morphers towards the sky.  
  
All five of them, four of which are confused by this new strategy, raise their morphers towards the sun and, in a flash of light, they each receive a new weapon. Jason gets a sword, Zach gets an axe, Billy gets a lance, Trini gets a pair of daggers, and Kimberly gets an archer's bow.  
  
Billy: Nice.  
  
Zach: Always wanted one of these for Halloween.  
  
Trini: Focus, guys.  
  
The Minotaur charges but it staggered by three pink energy arrows, fired by Kim.  
  
Kimberly: You're welcome.  
  
Jason: Right, guys. Let's-.  
  
Jason gets interrupted by a vision from another time where a man in blue armour (who may or may not become important to the story later down the line) brings the weapons together to form a power cannon. Jason snaps out of it.  
  
Jason: Zach, we'll distract it long enough for you to chop that shield in half.  
  
Zach: Got it, Jason.  
  
Jason leads the charge by attacking The Minotaur head on, Billy and Kimberly attack from a distance, and Trini slashes at the back and legs in order to force it to the ground. Zach, seizing the opportunity, runs towards the brawl, jumping into the air, and rams his axe into The Minotaur's shield, splitting it in two. Jason then kicks the monster away.   
  
Jason: Guys, time to bring our weapons together!  
  
They raise their weapons towards the sky, which causes them to glow their respective colours.  
  
Zach: Power Axe!  
  
Kimberly: Power Bow!  
  
Trini: Power Daggers!  
  
Billy: Power Lance!  
  
Jason: Power Sword!  
  
Jason jumps into the air as his friends' weapons combine into a gun. Jason places his sword on the top of the gun and lands beside his friends. The Minotaur starts to get back up slowly, just as the Power Cannon is charging up.  
  
Power Rangers: Power Cannon, full power!  
  
And, with Jason pulling the trigger, a ball of Morphing Grid energy is fired. It hits The Minotaur, destroying the creature. Now our heroes wait for the envitable giant monster fight, which never comes. Later that day The Rangers are in The Command Centre.  
  
Zordon: Well done, Rangers. You pulled through another confrontation against Rita's forces.  
  
Alpha-5: How did you summon those weapons, though?  
  
Jason: We each had visions or flashbacks to someone or something forging the weapons and testing their abilities, if I remember it right.  
  
Zordon: Nevertheless, you pulled through once again.  
  
Zach notices Billy by himself, deep in his own thoughts.  
  
Zach: Something up, Billy?  
  
Billy: Yeah, do you find it weird that Rita sent a monster to our school specifically?  
  
Jason: Zordon, is it possible Rita knows who we are?  
  
Zordon: I have no way to be certain, Jason. Although, I think you should be on your guard at all times from now on. For if Billy is correct and Rita does know your identities, it would mean the beginning of the end for us all.  
  
Our heroes think among themselves. Trini, however, is the only one with worry written all over her face as she remembers what happens during the astronaut rescue mission just as Jason approaches her.  
  
Jason: Trini, is something wrong?  
  
Trini: No. I'm good.  
  
Jason: Hey, what was that thing you were asking me this morning? Before I attacked Bulk?  
  
Trini: Uh, it can wait.  
  
Jason nods and teleports with the others back for their respective homes. Trini looks down in sadness as we fade to black.  
  
To be continued...


End file.
